Away At Training
by ripitupgenki
Summary: When the monsters leave for training, what happens with the two people left alone together. Genki/Holly romance One-shot.


_AAN: random story that popped into my head (and wouldn't leave me alone) after I remember the monster training camp episode in season 3, that was defiantly and amusing episode. this is a one-shot Genki Holly romance._

* * *

**_Away At Training_**

* * *

They all knew it'd be nice to spend time alone, the small group rarely got a chance to do so while traveling. So they had jumped at the chance to try out one of the training facilities that specialized in training each monster in their own techniques and styles. Now it had taken Genki a little time to get used to it. He was so used to having Mocchi and the others around that being apart from them was strange, even awkward at times. Now granted he had Holly to hang out with and talk to; they had never really talked much before. Genki had always hoped to get her alone and be able to talk with her with out the others around but now he wasn't sure how to go about the conversation he really wanted to have with her. He remembered in the cave, when she protected him, she was going to tell him something but was interrupted by End Bringer. Though distracted the entire day, he did manage to have fun with Holly and hold a decent conversation. Once they got to the room they shared Holly decided to ask the much-needed question.

"Hey Genki what's on your mind? You've been distracted the entire day." He had hoped she hadn't noticed but he was never subtle about anything.

"Well…" his mouth went dry as he tried to figure out how to tell her, he sat down on the lower bunk. Holly took her travelers vest off on placed on the chair she had pulled out. Noticing the distress in his eyes she decided to come over and sit next to him.

"Hey you know you can tell me anything, we are friends right? You always seem to help me out so let me help you." It was true he helped her a lot, rescuing her and what not. He even brought her firewood and helped her cook upon occasion.

"Well… I… I was wondering what you were going to say to me back when you rescued me from End Bringer…" it was partially true atleast though that wasn't what was distracting him. "I know you were interrupted by him…." Holly looked at him with a perplexed stare for a moment. She was smart enough to know that wasn't what had distracted him. It had to be something more then just that. Thinking back to that day she remember when she thought he was seriously injured or even dying. She was going to say something important before being interrupted but was now the time to say it.

"I'm trying to remember that was over a year ago you know."

"I know…." They stayed silent for a bit before Holly decided to speak again.

"Well… I think I was going to tell you that I needed you… and I didn't want to lose you."

"Oh, I see…" Holly noted the disappointment in his voice, she sighed.

"Genki… I know that was not what was distracting you…." Genki looked at her obviously caught trying to hide what was the matter. Finally he sighed and reached over pulling her into an embrace. Though startled she did return the hug wondering what was going on. It wasn't like him to randomly hug her; it was rare that he even touched her outside of battle. Though she had never said a word to him about it, she rather liked being swept up in his arms. Though if she had Genki wouldn't be struggling so much with how to tell her his feelings on the matter. He sighed again deciding to just say it straight out. He was never good at trying to pussy footing around and be delicate with anything.

"Holly… I really like you…. as more then just a friend…. I've wanted to tell you for awhile now…but I wasn't sure I wouldn't mess things up between us…." His voice filled with embarrassment and nervousness, he spoke softly so only she could hear him. After he said it he remained quite just holding her, hoping he hadn't just messed up their friendship by trying to take things further. Holly's eyes had widened at his words, she could feel his heart racing and knew he was anxious for her answer. Her own heart had sped up as well. Though she had a crush on him she had never been certain that he was interested in girls. With his age it was very difficult to tell, but now she knew for certain. * _I never thought he would come out and say something like that… he always seemed to be just showing me he cared through things he did rather then words._ *

"Genki… I'm a little surprised you feel so strongly at your age… I didn't think you had an interest in girls yet."

"I just… I didn't know how to go about showing it I guess," she knew full well that he was still waiting for her answer.

* W_ell that explains why I never noticed he had an interest in me… I thought he was just being nice and helping out_ * taking her silence as a negative thing he spoke again,

"Its alright if you don't feel the same way…. I hope I didn't mess anything up between us…." His voice tapering off so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Genki, its fine. You didn't mess anything up. I care for you too… I was just very surprised that you feel the same way. I've liked you for a while actually… and I did want to tell you my feelings back when I protected you from End Bringer… I just wasn't sure if it was the right time." He finally pulled back to look in her eyes and make sure she was serious. She indeed was, and she could tell by his smile that he was happy to hear that. Though she could tell he was unsure of himself he was attempting to be sweet. She felt his hand on her check gently caressing. She just smiled to him letting him know that was fine. Genki had a way of making her feel good no matter what the circumstance. After a few minutes Genki finally leaned forward and place a gentle kiss on her cheek, it was obvious he was really nervous doing so and wasn't sure if it was alright for him to do such. A blush covering his face he seemed to be waiting for her.

* _I have never seen him lack confidence like this… usually he is the most confident of our group. Maybe its because he really cares about me and he doesn't want to mess up. I'm sure he's never done anything like this before._ * Holly's face too held a blush though not as deep as his. Being older and more knowledgeable had its advantages here._ * I guess reading those books helped a little… even if they were just fantasy_ * Sensing he was still unsure of the kiss she decide to return it, kissing his cheek softly; whispering,

"Its alright Genki, you can kiss me I don't mind. Just relax, you won't mess up alright." He could only nod at her words, he was still unsure that she meant he could kiss her the way he wanted to.

* _I really do want to kiss her… but would that be ok? Maybe she was telling me she wants to be kissed… but what if she didn't mean on the lips?_ * He sighed in frustration, Holly noticed his confused look and decided to help him out. Though Holly was not usually bold, she knew she would have to teach him. Being so young as he was she doubted he had read any books or watched any other couples to get pointers. She also knew he didn't want to push her but wasn't sure how to tell what she wanted without asking, which he seemed reluctant to do. Holly gathered her own courage and leaned forward, she let their lips meet softly, not before noticing the shock in Genki's eyes. Though the kiss didn't last long, but they we reluctant to move away from each other. Genki still seemed mildly surprised but then recovered, this time he was the one to kiss her. Holly let him knowing that now that he knew what she wanted he would go with it. They kissed for a few minutes before Holly decided to pull him into another embrace. Her hands playing soothingly along his back hoping to help him calm down and relax. Genki remained tense for a few minutes then slowly relaxed, as he did she felt his hand begin to move on her back as well, his motion much slower and shorter. He finally just decided to rest his hands in the middle of her back. Now he wasn't entire clueless, he had seen an older friend of his with his girlfriend, but he knew his world was more perverted. He doubt Holly would like to be touched those ways… and he wasn't sure if she wanted him to make out with her like the couple had done. He closed his eyes for a moment listening to Holly's heart beat, though it was faster then normal it was a lot slower then his own. * _She must have some experience then… she seems calmer then I do_ * deciding to voice his concerns finally he spoke softly to her hoping she would understand.

"Holly, I need you to show me what you want… I know a little about relationships but not much. My world tends to be more…. perverted about things…mom said not to follow what some of my friends did… but all I know is what they did. I never really watched any TV shows or read any books that would help with this… and most of the games I played had little to no romance in them." Holly listened intently, though confused by his statement somewhat.

* _So he does know something's about relationships… I wonder what he knows._ *

"Genki what did your friends do that would be so bad?" He shifted uncomfortably, blushing profusely again.

"Well… my eldest friend was about… sixteen. He used to make out with his girlfriend, French kissing and what not. I usually tried not to be in the room when he did, his girl seemed to appreciate it. I know he would…. touch her in ways that were inappropriate as well. I heard from another friend that he did... I usually left before it went that far. But I also know there were rumors that they were 'doing it' as well." He was silent a moment, " I suppose that's why my mom always told me not to hang around them… she said they were a bad influence." Holly was glad he couldn't see her face, a mixture of disgust and shock appearing. But that soon gave way to concern, she knew full well by his tone what 'doing it' meant * _if he only knows that then I can understand why he is so unsure. He's smart enough to know that is not something done here but doesn't have anything to work off of._ * Now Genki had seen a few couples while here in the monster world, but there was never really any PDA, mostly just holding hands or sitting close to one another. With out anything to work off of much he wasn't sure what was allowed and what wasn't, though he knew nothing as perverted as what he had seen was allowed.

"I can see why your mom said that. They didn't seem to be the best influence for you. I'm a little surprised as how perverted your world is."

"Its worse then what I said… believe me…"

"What do you mean?" he sighed, * _should I tell her?_ *

"Well… from brief things I have seen on TV and what not I know more about…. 'doing it' then I should…" he opted for the other phrase since he was too embarrassed to say sex, "atleast that's what mom said when she explained things to me. I've done what I can to stay away from that stuff but its hard… that is kind thrown out into the open in my world… and there are a lot of provocative images displayed for everyone to see… least that's what mom referred to them as…" he only partially got the meaning of that word but he figured Holly, being older, would know it. Holly indeed knew what the word meant, as he had spoke she felt his hands tense up on her back knowing he was embarrassed and somewhat scared to tell her this. Her shock had double as he told her about his world, she was disgusted that people would do such a thing. Though she would never blame Genki, he seemed to be a sweet and good-natured kid who had been stuck in a rotten world. She partially wondered what he knew of sex, but decided not to ask. Not only would it be an inappropriate conversation for them to have, but also she doubted he could handle it well. It had not gotten passed her that he opted to say 'doing it' once again rather then using the word sex. Instead she opted for another question.

"Genki, your mom explained things about becoming a man and relationships to you didn't she?" she too was blushing now, but still not as badly as he was.

"Yeah she explained about becoming a man… with dad's help of course. But they were both vague on relationships… saying that could wait till I was older." In reality Genki had been one of the first in his class to go through something, he had been an early bloomer as his mom put it. Though it had only made him feel awkward around his class mates, not happy about it.

_* It makes sense now why he wouldn't have anything to work off of… I guess I will have to teach him myself_ * "Genki I will teach you what you need to know. Relax a bit, you're not in trouble, I can't blame you for not knowing what to do under those circumstances. I'm just happy you asked me rather then trying something you saw the other guys do."

"I knew you wouldn't want me to do something like they did… I wouldn't have done something like that whether I asked or not."

"Well I'm glad you figured that out on your own then." She pulled back now in favor of looking into his eyes, she noticed he still seemed nervous and somewhat afraid. She move her hand to his cheek and smiled, "just relax, you don't need to ever be afraid to tell me something alright? I want you to be honest with me, tell me when you have a problem or need help. Alright?"

"Yeah, I will." He smiled to her, seeming to relax a little; his hands no longer tense. She returned his smile. Shifting she moved to rest her head on his shoulder, he instinctually moved his arms around her waist to hold her. He noticed she was completely relaxed with him; slowly he too relaxed.

"Well I certainly like being held by you Genki… I always have." Her confession causing her to blush a bit. He understood what she meant by that as well. "We can kiss a bit but nothing too passionate alright?"

"Alright… anything else?" he seemed to be listening intently to her,

"Well you can obviously hug me or hold my hand if you want. You can touch me as well just nothing inappropriate alright?" he nodded understand her meaning.

"Can we…cuddle?" he seemed embarrassed to be asking, she just giggled softly and smiled,

"Yes we can do that if you want." He smiled, though blushing he seemed happy by the answer.

"I really enjoy being next to you… you always seem to make me feel calm." She remembered back realizing he was near by her a lot.

* _Well know I know why I guess_ * "I'm glad I can make you feel calm. You make me feel happy so I like being next to you too."

"Really? I'm glad, you deserve to be happy Holly." His voice very soft now, he was slightly embarrassed to say such things to her but he knew she would enjoy hearing it nonetheless. Holly just smiled and decided to rest with him for a bit. Genki seemed to enjoy having her in his arms, though normally hyper he felt calm with her there. It didn't mean Mr. Energy wasn't going to run around all hyper but it did mean he could calm down when he really wanted to. Holly loved being with him like this, a blush appearing on her face realizing the others would soon find out about the change in their relationship. After a bit though it disappeared as she just enjoyed the moment. After a time they knew they should go to bed, it was very late and they were both tired. Soon both parted reluctantly and Genki climbed to the top bunk after giving Holly a goodnight kiss. Soon they both were deep asleep, dreaming something wonderful.

* * *

In the middle of the night Holly was awoken by a knock on the door. Mocchi was gone! Holly hurriedly awakened Genki, being a deep sleeper he was hard to get up. They immediately started searching with the others and a band of other humans and monsters. Soon hours had passed and still no sign, finally they got a tip and managed to find where the ship had landed. Only to find that Mocchi and other others like him were just fine. Mocchi was glad to see his friends and boasted about his new aurora attack, but failed to make it happen. He also boasted about fighting beside Most but few believed him but Genki. Mocchi was grateful to have Genki believe him in both regards. The gang returned to the training facility and went back to bed.

* * *

When morning came Holly was the first up as usual, she stayed quiet though and decided to read a book she had gotten from Genki. Though Genki had lost most of the books from his backpack he had a few left. He didn't read much being so hyper but he enjoyed some fantasy books. This book was actually a novel based off a popular anime in Genki's world, and was set out in space. Though some of it confused her Holly was enjoying reading it nonetheless. She was surprised that Genki would understand some of the word in this book, but then she knew little of his education. Genki woke a bit later, yawning as he got up. He noticed Holly reading the book and smiled. He walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders. Though startled Holly enjoyed having him close to her again.

"Genki do you understand all the terms in this book?" Holly have placed her bookmark and sat the book down on the desk.

"Yeah most of them why?"

"Just wondering, some of them were a bit confusing at first… I think I figured them out based on their context but I'm not entirely certain."

"You can always ask me you know."

"I will later. I wanted to ask you something else."

"Yeah?" his voice now filled with curiosity.

"Why'd you believe Mocchi?"

"He's not the type to lie about something like that. Besides, when Suezo fist got a new attack he couldn't use it well. If this new attack requires a lot of concentration don't you think Mocchi would have trouble using it a second time?"

"I guess that's true." The stayed silent for a while just enjoying each other's company, "Genki, what are you planning on telling the others?"

"About what?" he seemed genuinely confused as to the change of subject.

"About us…"

"I'm not sure yet… I guess just the truth… though I'm not sure if Suezo will kill me or not."

"I won't let him do that, even if he is very protective of me."

"I'm just hoping they don't cause any problems over it. Explaining it to Mocchi might be fun though…"

"I will handle that Genki, alright?"

"Fine with me." He felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to explain that.

"Well let just enjoy our time together and deal with that later. We still have a few days."

"Yeah we do." He smiled down at her. Holly rose; turning to him she pulled him into a gentle kiss. With a smile she spoke softly,

"I want to enjoy our time alone… we won't get much of it." Genki grinned,

"I think that's a great idea." She giggled and led him out of the room to the gardens where they could walk and talk. Knowing for the next few days they could become closer and enjoy being together as they chose. Even if it meant that they would have to tell the others in time as well.

* * *

_AAN: I hope the ending was alright I know it was kinda abrupt. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. And yes I am still working on the second chapter of Phoenix Rekindled and on chapters for other stories. -_-;;; I know I'm slow... and partially lazy I guess lol. I will have more up soon. R&R please and thank you._


End file.
